When summer crushes turns to love
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Remembering her past, Melanie wonders something. Would she see her childhood crush again? But knowing about the boy's past with a abusive parent, she doubt he'd be back. Or will he? Was written for The Bikini Solstice Prompt! (Melanie x Ibuki) One shot.


A/N: Before you guys say anything, yes, this is a Melanie X Ibuki fic. I know the male MC's usually older, and stuff, but come on, if you've read Change, my fic about Cheryl, you've learned that I'm not normal XD. I like writing stuff like this lol. In this story, Ibuki will be Minori's little brother. That way he's close to Melanie's age.

I hope you like it, I might write about Lutz next that way he's not left out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the plot.

* * *

She's thinking of him again.

* * *

 **The past**

She was 11 when she first saw him. He was a year older than her, and they did everything together. He was her first kiss. She remembered when they first met, she was with her sister Lillie when he had entered the inn. He was a foot taller than her and man, he was cute. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a hat.

"Excuse me? Can one of you ladies help me? I'm looking for my sister." The 12 year old boy had asked.

"Who's your sister?" Lillie had asked as she walked around the counter.

"Minori."

"I didn't know that Minori had a brother," The young girl said with a small giggle. "Anyway, I can take you to her farm, I was just about to go to the forest anyway." The girl jumped up from her seat.

"You were? Melanie—" Lillie was cut off by her sister as the young girl had left with the mystery boy. _My little sister is silly,_ The weather girl thought as she went back to her book.

* * *

"I'm Melanie, by the way." The girl had told him with a smile.

"I'm Ibuki. It's nice to meet you, Melanie." The boy returned her smile. "So, you know my sister?"

The girl nodded. "For a year now. However she never mentioned you or anything."

"That's probably because she doesn't know that I even existed before last week when I've called her."

"Huh?"

"Long story. But let's just say that—never mind. It's not important." The boy walked ahead through the forest, passing a man with a purple hat.

Melanie waved hi to Kamil as she caught up to Ibuki. "So how long were you thinking of staying in Oak Tree Town?" She had asked innocently.

"I'm just here for the summer. I'll be leaving for school in a few weeks."

After that conversation, Melanie became Ibuki's friend and it wasn't long that she had a small crush on him. They spent everyday that summer together. There were times that Lutz would join them, but knowing his mother, it wasn't often. Minori had expected her little brother with open arms, knowing about his passed. The boy had told the farmer everything that first night in town after Melanie had left. Ibuki went through something when he was a child and thought that the farmer should know.

"I know. He's my father too." She had told the boy. "You need to report this, Ibuki. It's not right. Trust me, I wouldn't be here today if I didn't say something when I was a kid." She told him.

* * *

The summer was ending, which means that Ibuki will be leaving town soon. Melanie was in her room when Lillie walked in.

""Does he really have to go? Why can't he stay with Minori?" _With me?_ The girl pouted.

"You really like him huh? You've seen him everyday this passed summer."

"It's true love, Lillie. I love him."

"Mel, you're 12. You don't know what love is."

"I still like him okay?"

"Does he know?" Lillie asked with amusement.

"No. But I should tell him. Before he leaves town." As soon as she said that, there was a knock at the door. Looking up, Melanie saw Ibuki with his things.

"Can we talk?" The boy asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lillie excused herself and met up with Minori in the hallway. "He's saying goodbye to Melanie." She asked the farmer.

"I'm afraid so, I'm taking him to the train station after this. He's needed at home." Minori said with a sigh. She wanted Ibuki to stay but there was nothing she could do, she has tried. She didn't want her brother to go back to that man she once called a father but she has no choice. The man's very dangerous in her eyes.

Meanwhile, in Melanie's room, Melanie looked up at her friend. "You're leaving?"

"Right after this." The boy admitted. "I just wanted to say goodbye. And…"

"And?" She asked curiously.

"And, I want to tell you something." He sat down next to her. "Melanie, I like you. I've had an crush on you ever since I first saw you. It's silly right?"

"No, to be honest I have feelings for you too. It's too bad that you're leaving." She smiled a bit.

Ibuki looked at her. "You like me?"

The girl nodded. "But we can't be together if you're leaving. It wouldn't be fair."

"It's not that I have a choice, but yeah, it sucks. It's just…I have something to take care of…" He lied. There's no way he's telling her the truth. Not yet anyway.

"What's going on? You're lying. Something's up. You can tell me anything you know."

Ibuki sighed. He didn't want to say anything but… "It's my dad."

"Huh?"

"Okay….." He told Melanie everything. He told her about his father and how he'd hit him. He told her that Minori doesn't know him before this summer because his father had gotten a woman pregnant when he escaped from prison after he left Minori and her mother.

Melanie was in tears. "You can't go back there. It's not safe."

"I want to stay but I can't. He'll come here looking for me and you don't want that.."

"So, this is it?" She turned away from him.

"Hey," He faced her. "I tell you what. After I deal with whatever what's going on with my life, I'll come back." He smiled, "I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, you don't know what's going to happen." She faced him.

"I know I like you, nothing's going to change that." With those words, he had kissed her softly

* * *

 **Back in the present**

That was the last time she had seen Ibuki. The now 16 year old girl sighed. _He's not coming back. I knew it._ The teenage girl started crying, coming back to reality. It has been years since Melanie had seen him. She even asked Minori about him, but the farmer had told her that she hasn't heard anything.

On one summer day, Melanie was with Lutz by the river, trying to keep her mind off things. She was wearing a blue two piece swim suit with her hair down as always. They spent the day swimming.

"Melanie I need to go. You know my mother." Lutz told her with a sigh. The boy's 16 years old and he still listens to his mother.

"Do you really need to go? Can you just stay here for a bit longer? Please? I don't want to be alone today. Please?"

Lutz sighed. "Fine. Just five more minutes." The boy sat back down. "You know that he's not coming back right?"

"He promised me, Lutz."

"I know but that was years ago, Melanie. If he had meant what he said, he'd be here by now."

"Shut up." Melanie sighed. "I know, you're right. I just can't believe that—"

"Come on I'll walk you home. It's getting late." Lutz told her gently.

You just don't want to face your mom again if you enter your house late."

"No, no I do not." He admitted.

"Seriously, you should—"

"Mel—" Melanie covered Lutz's mouth as she looked at the person who was right in front of them.

"Excuse me miss, do you mind helping me find someone?" The very tall stranger asked.

"It depends. Who are you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"Melanie that's—" Lutz sighed. Melanie covered his mouth again.

"I'm looking for a girl. Let's see, this girl was a good friend to me. I've told this girl that I liked her. I even told her that I'd be back. I'm in love with this girl and I'm wondering if she still likes me?"

Melanie crossed her arms. "This girl must be special huh? Tell me something, was her name Melanie?" She smiled, "If so, yes, yes she still likes you," She walked towards the boy, "Hi, Ibuki. It's been a while." She hugged him.

"I'm going home now." Lutz spoke up. "And you don't care…." Lutz sighed as he walked home. _My mom's going to kill me._

Melanie separated from Ibuki. "You're back. But does that mean—"

"My dad's gone?"

Melanie nodded.

"If he wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now, talking to a beautiful girl. Yes, Melanie. He's gone. After three years, he's finally gone. I was at work when I heard the news, I don't know what had happened. But he's gone, and he won't be coming back. I've made sure of it after I've told my side of the story. I told the cops everything about my childhood and here I am. I'm staying for good."

"You are?" Melanie smiled, "How come?"

"Well, I do miss my sister that I didn't know I had for 12 years, and…well, I wouldn't be able to do something I've been wanting to do for a while now." Before Melanie had a chance to say anything,

Ibuki had leaned in and kissed her. Melanie had returned the kiss, glad that he's staying for good. "Melanie. Now that I'm here to stay, how about going on a date with me? I know I'm three years late, but I really do miss you. I don't think I'll be leaving you anytime soon. So…would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Melanie paused. "I-I mean, yes, Ibuki, I'd like that. I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled up at him.

Three years ago, Melanie thought that she'd never find that guy of her dreams. Well, just look at her now. She's dating her first crush. Life just gotten better for everyone. Well, except for Lutz, who's currently at home with his mother.


End file.
